


Legolas Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Legolas Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Getting a handle on a trade meeting lands you with a besotted fiance.





	1. Cross Country

You were a cross country runner before waking up in middle earth. Using your running to help with stress. When you are especially stressed one week you claim a message from Thorin he wished to be sent to the Iron Hills making a copy of a map to get you there and sneaking out that night through a celebration. Legolas spots you when you start running concerned that you’re leaving alone with Tauriel chasing close behind.  
You run for a day and a half finally reaching the right mountain ridge spotting a lone Dwarf patrolling his corner. He turns hearing a small pebble falling from the top of a wall near him before turning back at no sight of anything only to let out a quick scream at you being right behind him.  
You give him a large smile and a wave, “Hi.” Quickly Grabbing him to steady him before releasing him as Legolas and Tauriel collapse panting for breath finally catching up to you.  
Guard, “State your business Elf!!”  
Legolas panted, “Nearly two days we’ve been running…”  
Tauriel, “You wouldn’t happen to have any rope with you would you?”  
Your smile grew, “I have a message from King Thorin.”  
His eyes darted from Tauriel back to you ignoring her request with a quick rumble coming from him pondering what he should do before stating, “If you have such a message show me the seal on the message.” You drew it out showing him the letter before he eyes you again before leading you to the front gate drawing more curious stares at the two exhausted Elves behind you while you’re led to the throne room catching the eye of Dain as you entered the door. He stood with a small grin to greet you as you approached curling his large hand around your forearm as yours laid across his as far as you could manage causing him to chuckle, “Welcome to the Iron Hills dear friend. If I might ask what’s brought this sudden trip on?”  
“Thorin wrote you a message.” You drew it out and handed it over to him catching his expression turning serious.  
“This must be dire news if he asked it to be hand delivered.”  
His eyes met yours as you replied, “Oh no, Just a really hard week and I needed a good long run.”  
His eyes skimmed over the elves behind you with another twinkling smile, “I take it that Thorin is perhaps searching for you then. Along with The Elf King. Lets get you three something to eat and some rest, I’ll reply by raven and send an extra set of letters to inform Thorin and the Elf King of your safe arrival.” He motions his arm out for you to curl your arm around showing you a braid tour, “When exactly did you leave Erebor?”  
“Day before yesterday. Slipped out at nightfall through a celebration.”  
Dain’s eyebrows rose, “Mahal’s Hammer! Barely two days, took us nearly a week to march to Erebor, I take it that’s without breaks?” His smirk grew at your nod, “Impressive, we might just have to take some tips from you on this cross country traveling you’ve trained in.”  
Legolas spent the night at your side making sure he slept curled tightly around you so you couldn’t slip away int he might as Tauriel slept on your other side for an added defense of you possibly evading them. You stayed for a few days to explore receiving several letters from both Kings at your sudden vanishing without a note. Leaving with the Elves at a much slower pace breaking for the night to rest to spare them the harsh trip back accepting the nights curled between them along with the new nightly checks Legolas would make to ensure you never just vanished from his sight again.


	2. Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a handle on a trade meeting lands you with a besotted fiance.

*Thorin, Thranduil and Bard are currently locked in a screaming match over the drink orders for their meeting over trade agreements long before they’ve even gotten to the trade part at all.*

You let out a sharp whistle silencing them as you call out - “Ladies, Ladies!” Their heads all turn to you, the Dwarves especially at how you could believe they are in fact female after nearly a year of traveling with them. “You’re all pretty, now can we please get onto the trade agreement?” 

Your head turns to the servant waiting to fetch their drinks and you say, “Thranduil obviously wants the grape juice even though he asks for apples, but he only asks for apple juice to hide his love for the deep purple shade of the drink while he can also pretend he’s actually drinking wine to mentally get a giggle out of it. 

Bard wants water because if he has anything else he starts humming that one tune and we really don’t have time for them to all join in on the chorus as they usually do.

Thorin wants apple juice but never asks for it because Thranduil always asks for it and he doesn’t want to seem like he will easily side with him even though he secretly wants to be besties with him deep down in his snuggly fur coated heart.

All but Nori and Ori will take water because they all have separate whistling issues similar to Bard’s when they get an especially sweet or perfectly ripe form of juice.

Tauriel will take milk because I am still perfectly aware of her experiment to see if milk really does make you grow taller and stronger.

Nori, Ori and Bilbo will have tea, preferably mint or raspberry if you have any.

And me I’ll take your largest bottle of Elven wine, i’m gonna split it with the Princeling over there because he looks like he could use a chuckle or too with all that serious flitting about in the treetops and all that.”

The group sits in awe at your memorizing their habits and tastes while Legolas meets your gaze asking, “You think I’m pretty?”

Thranduil rolls his eyes covering his face with his hand for a moment mumbling, “Here we go...” Looking up to see Legolas scooting his chair closer to yours with an already soppy grin and is literally melting onto your shoulder.

With a firm gaze Thorin raised his brow at you asking, “Lady?”

You nod and say, “Figure of speech. I am perfectly aware of your masculine prowess Thorin.” stirring a grin on his face as they all glance at the notes.

Balin clears his throat to say, “Item one-.”

Tauriel cuts him off, “In Greenwood we say, ‘First on the Agenda’.” Rolling your eyes you face palm at the brewing argument starting again. You gently shift Legolas up straight and you stand up clearing your throat collecting Balin’s notes.

“Shifting the borders to include more of the plains into Greenwood’s growing line of trees while adding the northern peaks into Erebor’s allowed hunting grounds, all in favor raise your hand.” Your eyes lowered to see Legolas leaning against your side flicking the tassle hanging off of your belt wrapped around your middle trough his mentally composing the first of thousands of poems he will write to you. 

Through their votes you spotted the drinks being passed around while Ori recorded the votes and you nodded continuing on to the next item, ending up finalizing the issues on the docket for the day allowing you all to head home early. All relieved except for Legolas who lingered at your side stealing a few minutes clutching your fingertips between his through the Dwarves leaving. Their eyes scanning over the Prince as he begins the first fumbling stanza in his poem about you. With another eye roll Thranduil walked to his side hoisting him on his shoulder stating, “He’ll write out a few drafts before we get into the public declarations.”

As he is gracefully strolling away Legolas is waving to you lovingly with a longing glance as he tells his Father, “But there’s so much I’ve been bursting to say.”

Patting him on his back Thanduil replies, “I know Little Leaf. Get it on paper first in proper fashion. Letters first then public declarations.”

..

Through the next few days silence but then a trickle turned into a near hourly delivery of some of the soppiest most heart achingly loving poems dedicated all to you through the next month until your next trade meeting between random trinkets he’d sent your way. You start to feel bad that it seems one sided so you decide to try and send off a poem you’d been writing and re-writing for months now along with a small bell you’d mentioned to the Prince before, not much of a trinket but it’s meaningful to you and basically within your price range after bills.

Two hours before sunrise the day after you had sent them, barely two hours after your collapsing into bed after a long day of Dwarvish nonsense you are woken by a knock on your door. Inhaling deeply you opened the door only to be drawn into a passionate kiss feeling the bell you’d gifted him sliding along your cheek from its spot braided into his hair. When he pulled back you blinked up at him lost for words as he moved you aside while a steady stream of Elves entered with large chests starting to pack everything up as the Prince says, “Ada gave his blessing for your concluding our marriage and says our union will be official by sunrise. Not to worry they will handle all the moving.” With another loving kiss he smiles down at you before lifting you in his arms. “Let’s get you to our apartment, I’ve waited so long to pamper my Wife as i should.”

With a sigh you caught Tauriel’s tearful proud gaze at her best friend’s spur wedding she was secretly envious of at Kili’s continued putting off of his accepting their vows with a response and a gift to her own proposal. After a long ride through the forest you were settled into a massive bed while Legolas flitted around trying to work out the perfect arrangement of flowers and cutlery for your first breakfast as Husband and Wife while you slept soundly through what  was left of the night.


End file.
